Turnabout Siblings
by FanfictionEmma-25
Summary: Phoenix leaves a message on someone's phone, 2 days after he is disbarred. Someone who is closer to him than anyone else in the living world. Someone who will help him, and others, to bring an end to the dark age of law. But one question remains, who did Phoenix call?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Date: 1__st__ May 2019, 23:00_

_Location: Expert Forensics Officer's Office, London_

It was all dark in the Forensics office, the only light coming in from the windows on the back wall, from the streets of London. A women with black hair walked into the office carrying a box of paperwork. She was wearing black rimmed glasses, covering the black circles under her eyes. Her defense attorney's badge and prosecutor's badge, pinned on to each side of the collar of her leather jacket, glinted in the light along with her police badge and gun holster on her waist. Her black jeggings were tucked into her black combat boots.

She put the box down on her desk before circling round and sitting down in her chair. She sighed and put her feet up on her desk. The women closed her eyes and thought about her day. It started with an unusual homicide which ended in taking down a gang operation. She has been up for nearly 24 hours examining evidence and presenting it in court. She smiles as she thinks of the opportunity she was given by the European Bar association. To travel around Europe, to different Law schools, holding mock trials to teach law students how to present evidence, and use the evidence to build up a theory of what happened. _Introducing the Jurist System back into Europe…_ She thought. The women smiled and shook her head.

"I have weeks until Liam and I will leave for that. I have about 2 hours' worth of paperwork and filing to do." She muttered to herself. The women sighed once again, stretched her neck and started taking out the paperwork from the box she had brought with her. That was when she noticed the light flashing on her desk phone. The women pressed play on her phone, took her feet of her desk and started on the paperwork she had stacked up.

_You have one new message. Message 1:_

"…"

"_Hey Emma… It's me, Nicki… I… Ummmm… *sigh* You know what, I'm just going to tell you straight, I got disbarred…"_

The pen from the women's hand dropped with a clatter on to her desk, her full attention on the message.

"_I was found presenting forged evidence in court. I mean, I didn't forge the evidence but… *sigh* I screwed up… I'm… I'm sorry Emma… I've got to go…"_

_End of message. You have no more messages._

The women, Emma, sat back in her chair, with a blank look on her face. She sat there for several minutes before jumping up and waking up her computer. After a few clicks she pulled out her mobile phone and typed a number from the screen into it. She stood up and walked over to stand near the window wall, overlooking the night of London.

"_Hello, this is British Airways booking line. How can I help you?"_

"Hello, I would like to book a one-way ticket to Los Angeles, California please."

"_Of course mam, when would you like this flight to be?"_

"The next possible flight out if possible please."

"_Okay the next available flight is in 3 hours. Could I have your name please?"_

Emma looked across the London skyline, with a smirk on her face. She flicked her fringe from across her left eye and took her glasses off.

"Wright. Emma Wright…"

* * *

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney Characters don't belong to me :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Date: 2__nd__ May 2019, 16:00_

_Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices_

Emma ran up to the door of the Wright & Co. Law Offices. _Not anymore… _She thought, a frown on her face. She knocked on the door and yawned. She had been up for over 24 hours now and was running on caffeine from the recent energy drink she bought at the airport.

When the door opened, she came face to face with a face she hadn't seen in 7 years. Her older brother, Phoenix Wright. He looked as tired as her and was dressed in clothing that made him look like a hobo. His eyes widened when he recognised who was outside the door, mouth gaping.

"Emma!? What… How…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at the floor. Emma stepped forward and gave her brother a hug.

"It's okay Nicki, it's okay…" Emma said. She pulled back and gave her brother a small smile. Phoenix returned the smile and invited Emma into the office. When Emma stepped inside, the first thing she noticed was a young girl in red. Emma cocked her head at the girl, before walking over to her and crouching down to her height to talk.

"Hey there." She said. The young girl looked at Emma and smiled. "I'm Emma. Emma Wright, that idiots little sister." At that comment Phoenix shouted "Hey!" while the little girl giggled and put out her hand for Emma to shake.

"Trucy Gramarye. Well, I suppose it will be Trucy Wright soon, so you would be my Auntie Emma! That's awesome! I've never had an auntie before!" Trucy started bouncing up and down slightly while Emma just stared at her in shock.

"You say what now?!" Emma managed to get out of her mouth. Trucy grinned at her.

"You know, my new Daddy is your brother so that would make you my new auntie!" She said, as if it was the easiest thing to understand in the world. Emma nodded slowly before getting up and going to sit on the couch. She put her feet up on the coffee table and crossed her arms before looking at Phoenix.

"Seems like you got some more explaining to do my dear brother…" She lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked. Phoenix sighed and sat next to her, allowing Trucy to sit in the middle.

"Okay so it all started when I was asked to play a game of poker…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 2__nd__ May 2019, 18:00_

_Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices_

It was the evening by the time Phoenix had finished explaining what had happened. Emma was upside down, with her legs hanging over the back of the sofa, eyes closed. She sighed and opened her eyes to look over at her brother. Trucy had fallen asleep during the conversation.

"So, you think Gavin had something to do with it?" Emma asked. Phoenix sighed and nodded his head.

"I believe so. What I'm going to do is make friends with him, make him believe I trust him."

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, right?" Emma interrupted, smirking up at her brother, who chuckled and nodded. Emma sighed and looked up at the ceiling before getting up and stood in front of Phoenix.

"Okay, you do that and continue to investigate as much as you can. I will go over to the Prosecutors office and make sure I am able to work as both defence and prosecution over here in America. I can't move back yet as I have other work and other stuff back in Europe. I will also see if I can get any more information on the Gramarye case to see if I can spot anything." Emma said, pacing up and down in front of the sofa. Phoenix nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds good. I will question the Bailiff, Drew Misham and Valant Gramarye, see if I can get any more information on what happened to Zak and who asked for the forged page." He tapped the smiley face badge on his hoodie. "This will catch any information that may be useful." Emma nodded, still pacing.

"Good, good. Well, I will be here for the rest of the week. I will need to get a hotel room, my stuff is still stored in my rental car. You good on your apartment?" Emma stopped and looked over at Phoenix, who was scratching the back of his neck, looking a bit sheepish.

"Umm… Well me and Truce may or may not be living… Here now?" He said, as if it was a question. Emma just stared at him before rolling her eyes and slapping her forehead with her hand.

"NICKI! SERIOUSLY?!" She shouted. Trucy woke up when she heard her new auntie shouting at her new daddy. She looked around sleepily and saw her aunt staring down at her dad with an angry look on her face. Her new father was looking at the floor, sheepishly.

"Auntie Emma? Why are you shouting at Daddy?" She asked. Emma looked over at Trucy and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Truce. Your Dad was just being an idiot," Emma looked over at Phoenix. "As usual." Phoenix gave Emma a fake glare, causing her to laugh. Trucy smiled at this. Then she had a bright idea, and jumped up off the sofa.

"Auntie Emma, there is someone else you should meet." She said. Emma looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. In the corner of her eye, she saw Phoenix smirk and his eyes light up slightly. Suddenly a large wooden puppet pops out of the back of Trucy's cape and takes her hat to wear.

"Hello Ms Emma! I'm Mr Hat, nice to meet you!" Emma jumped and stumbled back with wide eyes, mouth open. Phoenix started laughing his head off and Trucy giggled. Emma regained her balance and shook her head in amusement and smiled.

"Well… Errr… Nice to meet you to, um, Mr Hat…" Emma replied, while scratching the back of her neck. She looked at her brother and new niece and sighed before laughing along with them.

_At least Nicki won't be alone when I go to Europe. _Emma thought. _Got to try to get as much information as I can before I go back…_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and review! :)**


	3. Information Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ace Attorney characters :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Date: 4__th__ May 2019, 09:30_

_Location: Prosecutors Office_

Emma parked her car in the car park of the Prosecutors office. She grabbed the paper work she needed for her to be a registered attorney in America and got out of her car and walked into the office. When she entered, people stopped what they were doing and stared at her. This lasted for about a minute before the whispering started. Emma just rolled her eyes and walked over to the reception desk.

"Good morning, I'm Emma Wight. I have here the forms to confirm my registration as a defence attorney and prosecutor. To whom should I give them to?" Emma asked the receptionist, who looked up with a bored expression on her face. When she saw Emma, her eyes widened and mouth dropped open slightly. Emma smiled at her and the receptionist just continued to stare, making Emma feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Ms Wright? As in THE Emma Wright, top European forensic investigator, defence attorney and prosecutor?" She asked in a quiet tone. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've never been called 'THE Emma Wright' but in answer to your question, yes that is who I am." Emma answered, slightly warily. The receptionist smiled at her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms Wright. You just have to take these files to the Chief Prosecutors office, it is on the top floor." She said. Emma relaxed and smiled back.

"Thank you very much." She said and turned to go, but was stopped by Prosecutor Payne. He looked her up and down and scoffed.

"I never knew Wright had a sister." He said. Emma winced at his voice before clearing her throat then she stood up to attention and looked him in the eye.

"Well I highly doubt you took the time to get to know my brother," Emma cocked her head to the right and smirked. "Prosecutor Payne." Payne gasped and walked off quickly. Emma shook her head and headed up stairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emma was about half way up to the top floor when she bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be Klavier Gavin.

"Rocky!" Emma exclaimed, smiling at the young prosecutor. Klavier's eyes widened and Emma could see a flash of fright and guilt in the rock star – prosecutor's eyes. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone and there was a happy flirty look on his face.

"Ach! Guten morgen Emma. What are you doing here?" He asked. Emma lifted the paperwork in her hands and smiled.

"I need to drop of this paperwork with the Chief Prosecutor, registering me as a defence attorney and prosecutor. What about you?" Emma asked looking at the box and guitar he was carrying. Klavier smiled slightly.

"Ach, my band are about to do a tour around Europe, so I need to get ready for that." Emma nodded. Then a thought occurred.

"Oh, by the way, while you're here, how did your first official trial go?" Emma smiled and cocked her head to the right. She saw Klavier swallow then laugh nervously.

"Ach, it was… Interesting, to say the least, ja." He said, looking everywhere apart from at Emma, shuffling his feet. "Anyway, I must be going, ja? Auf Wiedersehen." He tried to walk past Emma.

"HOLD IT!" Klavier jumped slightly and turned to look at Emma. She was holding the paperwork in her left arm and pointing at him with her right arm. A couple of seconds past and Emma sighed and lowered her arm and looked at the ground. "I know you went up against my brother, and caught him using forged evidence in court…" Emma trailed off quietly. Klavier sighed.

"Ja. I am sorry for that Emma, but…" Klavier started but Emma shook her head and interrupted.

"How did you know?" Emma asked. Klavier looked to the side. "Rocky, Klavier, look at me." Klavier looked at Emma, and saw the hurt in her eyes. He sighed once and sat down on one of the steps, tilting his head, getting Emma to sit down next to him.

"The night before the trial, Mein Bruder came to the office. At first I as confused, as he was supposed to be the defence." Emma's eyes widened at this new bit of information. "He said there had been a change of plans and I would be going against Phoenix Wright instead. I was disappointed at first that I would not be working with Mein Bruder to find the truth but I had heard good things about Herr Wright." He let out a humourless chuckle. "He then told me that he would be using forged evidence and who made the forgery." Klavier shook his head and stared straight ahead. "I was disappointed, I thought that he would be a worthy opponent but…" He sighed and looked over at Emma. She look back at him, her eyes showing several emotions at once. "I do not mean to offend, ja?" She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Nein, I mean, no, of course not." Emma turned to look straight ahead. "You did what you thought was right, that's all." Emma smirked and nudged his shoulder before standing up again. Klavier followed suit. She then turned and leaned forward towards him, a glint in her eye. "Besides, I taught you that the truth is what should be found in a court of law, the truth in this case was that my brother used evidence that was forged. Whether it was knowingly or not was to be taken into consideration when they investigated the case of the forgery." Emma stood up and shrugged. "That was out of your control." She smiled and stuck out her hand. "So we're okay, ja?" Emma grinned. Klavier grinned back and shook her hand.

"Ja, we are." He looked at his watch and sighed. "That being said I must be going, Auf Wiedersehen Emma." He waved and headed down stairs.

"Bye!" Emma yelled and carried on back up the stairs. _So Gavin knew Nicki would provide falsified evidence? How did he know…? Unless… No, he wouldn't do that again… Would he?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 20__th__ June 2018 13:45_

_Location: Defendant's Lobby 2, Germany_

Emma walked briskly into the defendant's lobby, evidence bag in hand. In front of her was Kristoph Gavin. Emma narrowed her eyes and walked over to him. She chucked the evidence bag into his hands.

"What the hell is that?!" She hissed at him, glaring at him as well. He just smirked slightly at her.

"Why, it's evidence proving the defendants innocence." He said in a calm voice. Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes but it should not exist!" She said, stepping towards him, smirking when he took a step back. "I set up this particular mock trial so that the defendant is guilty. Not all trials are going to have a not guilty verdict Gavin!" Kristoph huffed, pushed up his glasses and shook his head.

"And?" He asked. Emma rolled her eyes before going back to glaring at him.

"You forged this evidence to win the trial! A mock trial! For law students! We are trying to teach them to find the truth! Why would you do something like this, you… Urrgh." Emma sighed angrily and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she had a determined look in her eye. "I will say this once, and once only. You will never EVER forge evidence in a court of law, EVER again. Whether it be a mock trial or a real trial, I don't care. You ever try again or even give forged evidence to another attorney, you WILL be caught," Emma stepped forward and looked him directly in the eyes. "Even if it takes 7 years." She stepped back and waited a second. "I'll see you back in court." She said and turned back and out of the defendants lobby. Her last sentence echoed.

"_Even if it takes 7 years"_

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ace Attorney characters... :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Date: 9__th__ May 2019, 12:00_

_Location: Wright Talent Agency_

Emma stumbles through the door carrying bags of stuff for Trucy. Phoenix, hearing the commotion, walks into the main lobby. His eyes widen at the amount of stuff Trucy has. Emma is lying on the sofa, with her feet hanging over the arm.

"How much did you buy Emma?" Phoenix asked as his eyes wondered over all the bags. Trucy was busying herself with taking stuff out of the bags and taking it to her new room. Emma sighed and sat up, leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Do you know how much a young girl needs Nicki? Do you not remember how much shi-"Emma stopped and looked towards Trucy's room. "Shenanigans I had when I was her age. Well, I suppose it was about double because it was both me and Emma-Lee but still…" Emma trailed off with a faraway look in her eye. Phoenix frowned and went to sit next to Emma. She turned towards him, with tears building up in her eyes. Phoenix gave Emma a hug.

"She would be proud of us, you know." He whispered. Emma nodded, sniffling slightly. A small crash caused Emma to pull away and they both looked towards the source of the sound. Trucy was standing in front of them with a questioning look on her face.

"Sorry about the noise but who is Emma-Lee, Auntie Emma?" She asked innocently. Emma sighed and leaned back into the sofa, eyes closed. Phoenix nodded his head to tell Trucy to sit between him and Emma. After about a minute, Emma sighed and opened her eyes again. She smiled a small smile and started to talk.

"When I was born, I had an identical twin sister called Emma-Lee." Trucy gasped quietly but Emma continued. "We were really smart for our age. When we were 7, we took an IQ test on a request from the school and it came back as us each having an IQ of 198. We were pushed up to the same grade as Nicki and took extra classes to extend our potential. We both developed a passion in forensics. Me in forensic investigations and Emma-Lee in forensic pathology." Trucy looked at Emma with a questioning look on her face.

"What is forensic path-ol-o-gy?" She asked. Emma smirked and settled further back into the sofa.

"To put it into Layman's terms, she wanted to become a doctor who cuts open dead people to see how they died." She said, looking for Trucy's reaction. Trucy had a look on her face showing a combination of disgust and fascination. Emma let out a chuckle before continuing. "Yeah, I know but someone has to do it. Anyway, when we were 10, Emma-Lee, Nicki, our parents and I went on holiday to the beach." Emma sighed again and looked at the floor. Phoenix squeezed her shoulder as comfort.

"What happened to Auntie Emma-Lee, Auntie Emma?" Trucy asked. _Auntie Emma-Lee huh? _Emma thought, with a small smile on her face.

"It was our last day there and we wanted to take a photo of the 3 of us. Emma-Lee suggested the top of a cliff. I was a bit wary but Emma-Lee convinced me it was alright…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date 26__th__ June 2004 18:30_

_Location: Californian Beach_

"Okay Emma, you and Nicki go grab the camera from Mom and Dad and meet me up on top of the cliff okay?" Emma-Lee asked. Phoenix nodded his head while Emma cocked her head to the side and look closely at her twin.

"Are you sure Emma-Lee? I could come with you while Nicki gets the camera?" Emma-Lee shook her head, a strange look in her eye.

"Nah go on." She half smiled at them. Emma nodded and turned to go when Emma-Lee pulled her and Phoenix into a big hug. "Love you guys…" She whispered. Emma and Phoenix looked at each other in confusion but shrugged and hug her back.

"Love you too Emma-Lee" Emma said as she pulled away.

"Yeah, love you Emma-Lee." Phoenix smirked and fake punched her in the arm. Emma-Lee rolled her eyes and quickly kicked Phoenix's leg from under him causing him to fall onto his backside. The twins laughed and fist bumped. Phoenix got up and rolled his eyes and went off. Emma ran off to catch up.

"See you in a minute Emma-Lee!" She yelled as she caught up to Phoenix. Emma-Lee watched her siblings as they walked away, with a tear in her eye.

"See you…" She whispered as she walked to the cliff, and her death.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 9__th__ May 2019, 13:30_

_Location: Wright Talent Agency_

Emma found herself lying upside down on the sofa again, with her feet hanging off the back of the sofa. Trucy was snuggled up next to Phoenix.

"So what happened next Auntie Emma?" She asked quietly. Emma sighed and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"We got to the hostel when we heard a scream. I recognised it immediately and dragged Nicki back to the beach. When we got there… Emma-Lee was lying below the cliff… Her arm and leg at an odd angle… No doubt about it… She was no longer in the land of the living…" Emma went silent. After some more time went by she opened her eyes and got up. She brushed her hands on her thighs and looked at her watch. Her flight was in 3 hours and she needed to get through security. She made a small smile at Phoenix and Trucy. "So that's that story, and now I'm afraid I must go if I'm to get to my flight on time." Trucy got up and gave Emma a hug.

"I'm sorry Auntie Emma." She whispered. Trucy then stepped back and hugged her Dad. "You too Daddy." Phoenix hugged Trucy back and looked up at Emma. Emma smiled and gave them both a quick hug.

"I'll be back soon." She said and stood back. Emma smirked and leant forward, with her hands on her hips. "With reinforcements." She winked, causing Phoenix to laugh. Trucy smiled, knowing that her father and aunt were smiling again and went back to organising her new belongings. Phoenix walked Emma to the door. When they got there, Phoenix turned to Emma.

"So, you can get HIM here as well as who you have in mind?" He asked quietly, a slight flush on his cheeks, looking to the side. Emma smirked again and chuckled.

"I'm sure I can get Miles here. I know you would LOVE to see him again huh?" Emma said, nudging Phoenix's shoulder with hers. Phoenix flushed even more and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Emma…" He said while she laughed and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about it Nicki. I've got it covered." She winked at him. "I'll see you soon okay? Call me if you need me, including if you get arrested for murder or something okay?" Emma grinned when Phoenix rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later Emma." He said.

"See you!" And with that Emma left the building and got into her rental car. She smiled to herself as she started the car and drove towards the airport.

_I'm going to end up getting a call saying he's been arrested for murder. Guaranteed…_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Back in London

**Disclaimer: Anything to do with Ace Attorney ain't mine :(**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Date: 10__th__ May 2019, 07:30_

_Location: Heathrow Airport, London_

Emma dragged herself off the plane, bags under her eyes and yawning. _I seriously need to get some caffeine in me… _She thought to herself. She went to stand by the luggage belt when she saw a familiar face.

"Liam?!" Emma called out. Liam turned around and grinned. Emma returned the grin and ran over to him. When she got to him he gave her a small hug, which she returned. A couple of seconds later she pulled away and grinned up at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Liam chuckled and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. He smiled down at her.

"Well I heard that a damsel was coming into land, who has been awake for over 24 hours, yet again," He looked down at Emma with a concerned glance. Emma opened her mouth to retort but Liam put a finger on her mouth. "And I decided that I should drive this poor female back home instead of letting her drive home herself and risk falling asleep at the wheel." He finally took his finger away from Emma's lips. Emma sighed and leaned into him.

"Okay maybe you're right but if I had a double shot expresso, I would be good to go." Liam opened his mouth to argue but Emma placed a finger on his lips. Liam raised an eyebrow and Emma shook her head. "However, seeing as you drove all the way out here… I will allow you to take me home." Emma smirked and took her finger away from Liam's lips. Liam returned the smirk.

"Well seeing as I got a taxi over here, would it be okay to drive your car?" Liam asked. Emma smiled.

"Of course, I shall be sleeping in as I don't have to be at work until tomorrow. How about you?" Emma asked. Liam looked a bit sheepish and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I also have the day off, and thought I could make sure you were settled back and… Yeah…" He trailed off, looking at the floor. Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"You can stay at my apartment if you want but I won't be a very good host." Emma said, a slight blush on her cheeks. Liam grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It will be fine." They looked at each other for a moment.

_Passengers from the LA to London flight, your luggage is ready for collection._

"Well let's collect my luggage then." Emma said. Liam nodded and they both walked off, still holding hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 11__th__ May 2019, 09:00_

_Location: Expert Forensics Officer's Office, London_

Emma was at her desk, filling in more paperwork. She had been working for 2 hours straight and was ready to go grab a coffee when one of the lab techs knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Emma called out. The lab tech opened the door and stuck his head in. "Hey Michal, what can I do for you?"

"Um, there is a Miles Edgeworth for you Emma." He said. Emma's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped wide open. Michal look slightly concerned at Emma's expression. "Should I send him away Emma? I don't mind…" He began but Emma interrupted.

"Oh hell no! Bring him in here ASAP!" Emma said as she cleared away the paperwork she was doing. Michal nodded and went out the office, closing the door gently. Emma relaxed back into her chair and put her feet on her desk, smirking. Suddenly her office flew wide open with a bang and a man in a pink – _sorry magenta _– suit came storming in and banged his hands against Emma's desk.

"Emma, what the hell happened to Wright!? I heard from Gumshoe that he got disbarred for presenting forged evidence?! Please tell me this is some kind of joke!?" He shouted. Emma just sat and grinned at him.

"Hey Miles, nice to see you, been a while, hasn't it? I'm good thanks for asking, how about you? Please take a seat." Emma grinned and waved her hand to the chair opposite her. She grinned even more as Miles turned to sit and saw the whole Lab looking into her office. He blushed slightly and took a seat from across Emma's desk. Emma laughed and waved her hand. The staff in the lab went back to work. Liam came past Emma's office and winked at her. Emma grinned and nodded at her door. Liam nodded back and closed her door before giving a quick salute through the glass wall and walked off. Emma just shook her head and returned her attention back to Edgeworth, who was sat with his arms and legs crossed, looking at Emma.

"Well? What do you know?" He asked stiffly. Emma sighed and took her feet off the desk before sitting up properly.

"Okay, so I went to visit Nicki last week and here's what happened…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 11__th__ May 2019, 10:30_

_Location: Location: Expert Forensics Officer's Office, London_

"And now I need you to help Nicki, Liam and I to help re-instate the jurist system over in California." Emma had finally finished telling her story to Miles. He had sat there throughout the story, his facial expressions changing very slightly at different parts.

"So… You believe the 4 of us can re-instate the jurist system?" He asked quietly, looking up at Emma. He saw her relaxed in her chair, with her feet up on her desk and hands behind her head, smiling at him slightly. He scrunched his nose up. "And do you really have to sit like that? It is very unbecoming of you." He said. Emma frowned and rolled her eyes at him.

"First off, yes I do believe we can." Emma took her feet off the desk and sat up in her chair, elbows on her desk, hands together, looking directly at Miles. "I have been asked by the European Bar Association to go around Europe to different law schools, to hold mock trials and teach law students what it really is to be a lawyer. During this time, I will be getting the jurist system re-instated across Europe as well, so one more place is not that big of a deal for me." Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair. "So Liam and I will be in contact with Nicki on how to go about getting this done, but with you helping us it is sure to be successful. An ace ex-defence attorney, a brilliant prosecutor, an expert forensic investigator, who is qualified for both defence and prosecution, and a highly-ranked inspector of Scotland Yard. 4 different perspectives of law from 4 well known people in law enforcement." Emma looked into Miles' eyes, causing him to flinch slightly. "We can do this." Emma suddenly relaxed and resumed her position, with her hands behind her head and feet on desk. "Second of all, my desk, I can put whatever I want on it." Emma grinned. Miles smirked slightly before frowning again and sighed.

"Okay I will go along with this. I will have to work from Germany until I have completed my term there, which should only be a couple of weeks." Miles then blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "Then I will return to LA and... to Wright…" He whispered the last part, but Emma heard every word. She grinned and chuckled, causing Miles to flush an even brighter red. "You say he has a daughter now?" Miles looked up, worry in his eyes. Emma sighed, stood up and went over to Miles. She leaned back on her desk, in front of him.

"1, she's adopted, and 2…" She leaned down so her face was level with his. "Phoenix misses you too Miles," She smiled sadly. "Honest." Miles looked into her eyes for a couple of seconds before closing his eyes and smiled a small smile. Emma leant back and stuck her hand out towards him. "So, you're in?" She asked. Miles opened his eyes and stood up. He took Emma's hand and shook it.

"Yes. I will talk to you at a later date then." With that he bowed and walked out of the office. Emma crossed her arms and snorted with a roll of her eyes as soon as he left.

"Why does he have to dress like he just walked out of an 18th century painting?" Emma muttered to herself as she went to sit back at her desk. As soon as she sat down, there was a knock at her office door. "Come in Liam!" Emma called out, smirking in the direction of the door. Liam stepped in chuckling.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, sitting in the seat Miles was occupying less than a minute ago, resting his feet on Emma's desk. Emma shook her head and sat back and followed suit. She shrugged and grinned at Liam.

"I have your knock memorised, must mean your special." Emma winked at Liam, who chuckled with a sparkle in his eye, causing Emma's heart to skip a beat. She shook her head and grinned back at him. "Anyway, Miles is on board with the plan, so we are good to go as soon as we here from Nicki." Emma said. Liam smiled.

"Good. So you ready to make law history?" He asked as he stood up. Emma relaxed further into her chair, with her hands back behind her head.

"You bet your ass I am!" She grinned. _And bring the truth back to the courts…_

* * *

**Tell me what you think with a review! :D**


	6. Arrested Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Date: 20__th__ April 2026, 01:30_

_Location: Hotel, Sweden_

_*ring-ring, ring-ring* *ring-ring, ring-ring*_ A mobile phone rang on a bedside table. A hand emerged from the bed and patted around the bedside table. It clicked the bed side lamp on before grabbing the phone and brought it to the hand owner's head. However, the phone had stopped ringing and a voice mail had been left on the phone. The person pressed a few buttons

_You have 1 new message. Message 1:_

"_Hey Auntie Emma! It's me Trucy! Just thought I would let you know, if you didn't know already, Daddy got arrested for murder. He has a defence attorney called Apollo Justice who works for Mr Gavin and this is his first case so…" _There was a long silence. _"So just to let you know. Oh the court hearing is tomorrow and I know you have the day off today so you can call me back and I will let you listen to the trial if you want. Anyways, I better go to bed now. Night Auntie Emma! Oh wait it's the morning where you are isn't it? So have a nice morning!" *click*_

_End of messages. You have no more messages._

The phone dropped from Emma's hand on to the floor. A body stirred from the other bed and sat up. Liam yawned and looked over at Emma.

"Emma? Why are you awake so early?" He asked tiredly. He saw Emma's expression on her face and frowned. He walked over to her bed and sat beside her. He put his arm around her waist and Emma leaned into him.

"My brother..." She said before pausing. Liam squeezed her waist slightly in encouragement.

"Your brother…?" He said. Emma suddenly slapped her forehead with her right hand, which was holding the phone earlier.

"IS A FUCKING MORON!" She said loudly. Liam winced before shaking his head slowly and gently took Emma's hand from her forehead and held it in his left hand.

"And why, may I ask, is your brother, as you so eloquently put it, 'a fucking moron'?" He asked. Emma sighed and looked up at him.

"He managed to get himself arrested for murder." She said. Liam's eyes widened slightly and was about to speak but Emma beat him to it, taking her hand back and pointing at him. "I knew it! I knew as soon as I left he would get himself into trouble sooner or later. I thought to myself as I left that I would get a phone call saying he has been arrested for murder sooner or later." She sighed, dropped her arm and snuggled in to Liam's side. Liam tightened his hold around her, looking down at her with concern written all over his face.

"So, what do you want to do? Go over there?" He asked, leaning against the head board. Emma sighed and closed her eyes again.

"No, it's too much of a hassle. His defence is from Gavin Office's," Liam sat up straight suddenly, knocking Emma back onto the bed. "Hey!"

"Gavin Office's?" He asked, with a wary expression on his face. Emma pulled him back down and snuggled back into him, rolling her eyes.

"It's not Gavin himself. It's Apollo Justice. You remember, he's the kid I put through law school after his application for a scholarship was forgotten on someone's desk so was not considered." Emma mumbled. Liam's eyes then lit up in recognition. He sighed and relaxed, his arm around Emma once again.

"Okay. How about we deal with it later then?" He asked. Emma mumbled in agreement before falling back asleep. Liam smiled down at her and started to pull away but Emma grabbed his arm that was around her waist.

"Stay here. I'm cold." She mumbled before snuggling herself back into his chest. Liam smiled down at her gently and laid down, his heart beating quite fast. _She's so beautiful… _He thought before he fell back asleep himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 20__th__ April 2026, 17:30_

_Location: Hotel, Italy_

Emma collapsed on one of the beds in the room. She and Liam had travelled over to Italy from Sweden with a 3 hour delay and 2 layovers. Liam chuckled as he wheeled their luggage into the room and shut the door. Emma sat up and looked at the clock. She had about half an hour before the trial started over in LA and she had to call Trucy to let her listen in on the hearing. Liam walked over to her and Emma looked up at him.

"Hey, I'm going to organise some things for the trial. Do you want to stay here and call Trucy about you brother?" He asked, smiling gently. Emma returned the smile and nodded.

"If you could, thanks Liam." Emma stood up and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. Liam wrapped his arms round her and gave her a quick hug with a kiss on the top of the head. He then pulled back and smirked at Emma's flushed cheeks.

"See ya later sweet cheeks." He said before quickly escaping the room before Emma could hit him round the back of the head. Emma stood there for a couple of minutes, blushing deeply, before shaking her head and walked onto the balcony to call Trucy.

_*ring-ring, ring-ring*_

"_Hello Auntie Emma!"_ Trucy answered. Emma smiled at the sound of her niece.

"Hey Truce. How you holding up, seeing as your Dad is a complete moron?" Emma said, leaning on the balcony barrier, looking over Italy.

"_I'm okay. Polly looks like he's going to throw up though…" _Trucy said, concern leaking through in her voice. Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion, even though Trucy could not see her.

"Err, Truce, who's Polly?" She asked. Trucy giggled down the phone.

"_Polly is Daddy's lawyer Auntie Emma. Oh hold on a second." _Emma could hear Trucy talking to another person down the phone. _"'Polly would you like to talk to Daddy's sister?' 'Who?' 'My Auntie Emma Polly! At the moment she's in Europe teaching law students how to be a lawyer! Even though she is technically a forensic investigator. But she's also a defence attorney, like you, and a prosecutor like Papa Miles!'" _Emma's eyes widened at that final statement.

"HOLD IT! What did you just say Trucy?" Emma shouted down the phone. There was a click before Trucy started speaking again.

"_Auntie Emma! I put you on loud speaker so don't shout so loudly!" _Trucy scorned. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but did you just say 'Papa Miles'?" Emma asked.

"_Yep!" _Emma could see in her head an image of Trucy, grinning and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Emma smirked.

"Okay, okay. So is Mr Justice there then?" Emma heard a male voice clearing his throat.

"_That would be me Ms Wright. Pleasure to speak to you, I have heard a lot about you." _Apollo said, nervousness clear in his voice. Emma smiled.

"Thank you Mr Justice, I wish you the best of luck today."

"_Thank you Ms Wright." _There was some whispering on the end of the phone. _"I'm afraid I must go Ms Wright. It was a pleasure talking with you." _There was some hustling sounds and a click on the phone.

"_It's me again Auntie Emma. Should I keep my phone on during the trial? Then you can hear what's going on." _Emma sat down in a chair on the balcony and put her feet up on a small table.

"If you could Trucy that would be great." Emma sighed as she relaxed into the chair, ready to listen to the trial. _What are you playing at Nicki…?_

* * *

**Please review! :P**


	7. At the Clinic

**Disclaimer: I don't own ace attorney :(**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Date: 16__th__ June 2026, 17:00_

_Location: Outside the Prosecutor's Office, Germany_

Emma was walking up the steps of the Prosecutor's Office to the front door when her phone rang. She stopped and grabbed her phone from her back pocket.

"Wright." She answered as she went through the doors.

"_Hi Auntie Emma! It's me again!" _Trucy said. Emma chuckled and went towards the stair case.

"Hey Truce! What happened this time? Your Dad get run over by a car?" Emma joked, climbing up the stairs to the 5th floor.

"_Ummm…" _Trucy went quiet all of a sudden. Emma stopped at the door to the 5th floor corridor, holding the door open.

"Trucy…" Emma said in a stern voice. "Did Nicki get hit by a car?" She asked. She heard Trucy sigh over the phone.

"_Yeah, yesterday. He is at Hic Field Clinic with a sprained ankle…" _Emma had walked up to one of the offices and banged her head against the door.

"I will be there in a few hours okay?" Emma said, pulling her free hand through her hair.

"_Okay Auntie Emma. See you soon!" _Trucy cheerful voice made Emma smile slightly, despite the news she had just been given. The phone clicked off and Emma put it back in her back pocket before opening the office door and going in.

Sat at a large desk was Miles Edgeworth, who was back over here to clearing up more paperwork before moving back to LA. He looked up when Emma entered his office.

"Ah Emma. What are you doing here? I am almost complete with this paperwork so I should be ready to fully move back by next week." He said, as he continued to sign off said paperwork. Emma sighed.

"Yeah about that…" Emma pulled a hand through her hair again. "Nicki got hit by a car so we need to go now." Miles froze before looking up at Emma, with a petrified look on his face.

"What…" He choked out. Emma sighed again and sat down on a chair.

"Nicki got hit by a car. We need to get back to LA." She said. Before she had even finished her sentence Miles was on the phone.

"Hello I would like to book 3 one way tickets to Los Angeles please. Yes the next flight over."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 16__th__ June 2026, 17:45_

_Location: Hic Field Clinic Lobby, California_

Emma walked in to the lobby with Liam and Miles in tow and walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Good evening. Could you tell me what room Mr Phoenix Wright is in please?" She asked, tiredness clear in her voice. The receptionist looked up from her magazine and her eyes widened. _Talk about de ja vu…_ Emma thought to herself.

"Are you THE Emma Wright?" She asked. Emma sighed and nodded.

"Yes I am but I would really like to know where my brother is please." Emma said, tapping her foot slightly. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Liam smiling gently at her. Emma returned the smile before turning around back to the receptionist.

"Sorry Ms Wright. Mr Wright is in room 207, down the corridor and the 5th door to the right." Emma nodded her thanks and went down the corridor with Liam and Miles following. When she got to room 207, she breathed in deeply then released the air before swinging the door open.

"NICKI! FIRST YOU GET ARRESTED FOR MURDER, NOW YOU GET HIT BY A CAR! DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF FLIPPING DEATH WISH?!" Emma shouted as she walked up to the side of his bed. Phoenix was sat there in shock, eyes wide and mouth open. Liam and Miles had stepped into the room, Miles walking over next to Emma.

"Wright…" He growled. Phoenix shook his head and pulled his beanie over his eyes while scratching the back of his neck.

"Ummm… Hi?" Phoenix said. Emma narrowed her eyes at him and stepped forward but was distracted by Liam.

"Ooof." Emma, Miles and Phoenix turned to the door where Liam was standing. Next to him was Trucy and a young man with his hair pulled back with two antenna like spikes. Emma raised an eyebrow at them. Trucy was looking at Liam.

"Sorry sir!" She said before turning around. Her eyes widened and covered her mouth with her hands. She gasped. "Auntie Emma! Papa Miles! You're here!" She ran over to them and gave them a massive hug.

"Hey Truce! Since when were you nearly as tall as me?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow, her head cocked to the side. Trucy giggled.

"Hello Trucy." Miles said, a slight blush on his cheeks. Emma noticed and chuckled.

"Anyway, Trucy I would like you to meet Liam. Liam this is my niece Trucy and, as you might have guessed, the moron in the bed who looks like a flipping hobo, is my idiotic brother Phoenix." Phoenix was about to object but a look from Emma and Miles shut him up. Trucy turned back to Liam.

"Hello Uncle Liam I'm Trucy Wright. I'm a magician!" She said and, before anyone could say anything, Mr Hat popped up causing Liam to jump back a little in surprise.

"_Hello Mr Liam, pleasure to meet you!" _Mr Hat said. Liam chuckled and shook his head.

"Nice to meet you too Ms Trucy, Mr Hat." Liam smiled and glanced up at Emma, whose face was bright red. Emma shook her head and looked over at the red dressed attorney.

"I take that you are Apollo correct?" Emma asked. The attorney's eyes widened as he saw who exactly was in the room and cleared his throat.

"Yes I am, and you must be Ms Emma Wright?" He asked. Emma nodded and pointed her head at Miles.

"Correct and this is Miles Edgeworth." Miles bowed his head slightly but was still looking over at Phoenix. There was an awkward silence before Trucy spoke up again.

"Now you are here Auntie Emma, can you help me and Polly investigate for the trial tomorrow?" She asked. Emma gave her a confused look.

"What trial?" She asked slowly. Trucy smiled and grabbed Emma's hand and started to drag her out the room.

"Polly and I will explain on the way. Uncle Liam can come with us. Let's go!" She said, dragging Emma behind her. Emma sighed and looked over at Phoenix.

"We are not done here yet. I will be back later. Polly, Liam, you're with us." And with that Emma and Trucy were out the room. Liam cleared his throat.

"I suppose we should be going." He turned to look at Apollo. "After you Mr Justice." Apollo nodded and walked out the room. Liam nodded at the two remaining people in the room before leaving himself. When the door closed Phoenix looked at Miles.

"Hey." He said quietly. Miles sighed and sat down in the chair next to Phoenix's bed.

"Wright – Phoenix – what happened? And don't try and bluff your way out." Miles said looking at Phoenix with worried eyes. Phoenix sighed and grabbed Miles' hand.

"I was walking over to work and a car hit me. I went flying and hit my head on a metal pole and…" He was interrupted by Miles standing up, taking his hand out of Phoenix's hold.

"YOU WHAT!?" He said loudly. Miles took Phoenix's hat off and started to examine his head. Phoenix grabbed both of Miles' hands and pulled at them so he was face-to-face to the worried prosecutor. He looked him in the eyes. After a minute or 2, they smiled and chuckled at each other. Miles gave Phoenix a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you're alright Phoenix." He whispered. Phoenix smiled and used one of his hands to pull Miles' head back down, and gave him a longer kiss.

"Me too…" Phoenix whispered as he pulled away. He moved over, gesturing Miles to lie next to him. Miles sighed in feigned annoyance and took of his jacket and waist coat, putting them gently over the back of the chair, before climbing next to Phoenix. Phoenix snuggled into Miles' side and sighed. _Where do we go from here…? _He thought.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	8. Starting the Investigation

**Disclaimer: I don't own ace attorney :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Date: 16__th__ June 2026, 18:30_

_Location: Wright Anything Agency, California_

"So let me get this straight," Emma said as she laid across one of the sofas in the Wright Anything Agency. Liam was sat with her feet on his lap, while Apollo and Trucy sat across from them on the other sofa. "You started to help Trucy to find her, um, 'magic panties', then you find that Mr Eldoon's noodle cart went missing, then you find out about a murder and somehow ended up defending the only son of the Kitaki family." Emma said. Apollo sighed and nodded his head. Emma looked at him for a couple of minutes before shrugging. "Meh, I've had weirder cases Polly." Emma smirked at the use of the nickname. Apollo frowned.

"Ms Wright please don't you start calling me that." His hair spikes flopped down. Emma grinned.

"Hey it goes with the whole 'Nicki' thing I do with my brother." She said. "However, I wish I was there in court today. Pulling out panties from your back pocket must have been a hilarious sight!" Emma laughed. Liam chuckled along with her and Trucy giggled. Apollo groaned and leant back on the sofa, head tilted. When Emma had calmed down, she cleared her throat before talking again. "However, I digress." She smiled. "I can help you tomorrow in investigating or even in court if Trucy doesn't mind." She looked over at the young magician, who frowned at her Aunt.

"Awr! Auntie Emma." She pouted. Emma just smirked and shook her head.

"Think of it as punishment for imitating a kidnapper." She rose an eyebrow, daring her niece to argue. Trucy sighed and nodded before yawning. "And on that note, it's time for you to get ready to go to bed Truce." Trucy nodded again.

"Okay Auntie Emma. Night Polly, Auntie Emma, Uncle Liam." And with that she went to her room. Apollo stood up.

"I guess I will leave as well Ms Wright, Mr Masen." He said and started to walk over to the door. Emma yelled at him, causing him to turn to face the two older people.

"Okay, a few things before you go, one – Call us Emma and Liam, we don't care, two – Meet us here in the morning, and three – When are you back in court?" Emma asked.

"Umm okay and we are back in court the day after tomorrow." Emma nodded and smiled.

"Okay see you her at 8:30 tomorrow morning. We have a lot of investigating to do." She grinned. Apollo nodded and walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, Emma relaxed and looked over at Liam. "A pantie thief?! Really?!" She said and started laughing. Liam joined in. Eventually the calmed down and Emma closed her eyes. Liam just continued to sit there, looking around the room. It was filled with lots of magic equipment and he saw what he thought was a piano buried underneath it all. _I thought Emma said Phoenix played piano… _Liam thought. He was knocked out of his thoughts by Emma moving her feet off his lap and sitting up. She yawned before standing up and stretching.

"Tired?" He asked. Emma nodded tiredly.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep on Nicki's bed. The best I can offer is the couch unless you want to, err, share the bed with me…" She trailed off and looked at the floor, blushing. Liam smirked and stood up. He walked over to Emma and cupped her cheek, brushing her fringe to the side. Emma looked up at him.

"If you don't mind, I'll go with the latter. No offence to your brother but his couches aren't that comfortable." He said, smirking. Emma chuckled and took the hand that was on her face, in hers and walked them over to Phoenix's room. Emma looked in on Trucy before going into Phoenix's room. They took of their jackets and shoes before getting in the bed. Liam turned off the bedside lamp before settling down. Emma curled up to his side a fell asleep quickly, Liam following suit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 08:00_

_Location: Wright Anything Agency, California_

Liam was the first to wake up to giggling from the direction of the door. He opened his eyes and turned to the direction of the sound, only to see Trucy giggling with her hand over her mouth. He blushed when he realised she was looking at Emma and himself snuggled up together. He quietly got out of the bed, as to not disturb Emma. HE grabbed his shoes and jacket and ushered Trucy into the Lobby. Trucy skipped over to one of the couches.

"Sooo…" She said. Liam looked up at her as he was putting on his shoes.

"Yes?" He asked. Trucy smirked.

"When did you get together with my Auntie Emma?" She asked. Liam's eyes widened and he coughed before scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Errr… What do you mean? We aren't together." He said, looking in any direction but Trucy's. Trucy narrowed her eyes.

"Then why were you sharing a bed?" She asked innocently." Liam sighed.

"We just do that sometimes. Moving on, how about we go and grab some breakfast and bring it back for your aunt?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Trucy sighed.

"Okay but we are not finished on the subject." She said, crossing her arms, eyebrow raised. Liam just looked at her and after a moment smirked.

"Deal." He said. Then he and Trucy went out to get some breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 08:30_

_Location: Wright Anything Agency, California_

Emma woke up to the smell of bacon. She got up and realised she was alone in the room and heard voices from the direction of the Lobby. She used the bathroom quickly, grabbing a clean outfit from her bag. After about five minutes she walked into the lobby, clean and ready to go. Liam and Trucy were sat on the sofa's eating bacon sandwiches. Liam noticed Emma first and smiled. Trucy saw him looking behind her and turned. When she saw her aunt she jumped up with another package in her hand.

"Morning Auntie Emma, Uncle Liam and I went out and bought bacon sandwiches for ourselves, you and Polly!" Emma took the sandwich and smiled. Just as she sat down there was a knock at the door.

"Truce that should be Polly, can you open the door please." Trucy nodded and went to the door. Emma took a bite out of her sandwich while Liam cleared up the rubbish from his and Trucy's breakfast. Apollo walked in followed by Trucy.

"Good morning Ms…" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean Emma, Liam." He said. Emma smiled and gestured for him to sit down. She swallowed as Apollo sat down, Trucy sitting next to him.

"Hey Polly." Emma nodded towards the coffee table, where a sandwich sat. "That's for you, we have a long day ahead of us." Apollo nodded and smiled before taking the sandwich.

"Thank you Ms – Emma." Emma just smiled and took another bite of her sandwich. After about five minutes everyone was ready to go. Emma had texted Miles to check he was okay. He replied, saying he was staying with Phoenix and not to get into any trouble. Emma replied asking him 'when did she ever get into trouble'.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Emma asked, pulling on her jacket. Everyone nodded. "Okay, so let's go." And with that they headed off to People Park.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 08:45_

_Location: People Park, California_

The four had walked down to People Park. Plum was still outside the Kitaki house. Emma turned to face the others.

"Apollo, you and Trucy go and talk to Mrs Kitaki. Liam and I will look over the crime scene." Apollo and Trucy nodded and walked over to Plum. Liam followed them with his eyes before turning to face Emma.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked. Emma smiled up at him.

"They're the defence team for her only son. I think they will be fine." She said as she and Liam walked to the entrance of the park. Emma noticed the rubbish bin next to the entrance. She walked over to it and looked inside. There were a pair of green slippers inside. Emma frowned and put on some latex gloves from her back pocket before taking them. She held them up with her left hand and grabbed her torch from her belt with her right. She examined inside the slippers and saw a toe print in one of the slippers.

"What did you find?" Liam asked. Emma turned to him and showed him the print.

"I found these in the trash can." She said, looking at the top of the slipper. "Merakis Clinic…" She murmured. "That's the victim's clinic." The two stood there for a minute before Emma put her torch back on her belt and took an evidence bag from her messenger bag and put the slippers in it. "Will probably come in handy." When she put the bagged slippers in her bag, Apollo and Trucy came up to them.

"What did you find Emma?" Apollo asked.

"I found some slippers in the trash can. They are originally from the victim's clinic so I say we should head over there next." Emma said. Apollo nodded and the four of them set off again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 09:00_

_Location: Eldoon's House, California_

When they arrived at the clinic, police were already there and wouldn't allow them in so Liam suggested they talked to Mr Eldoon about things while the police were going over the clinic. The others agreed and went to talk to Mr Eldoon.

"Hey kids, who are these two?" He asked, nodding his head in Emma's and Liam's direction. Trucy smiled.

"That's my Auntie Emma and Uncle Liam! Auntie Emma is Daddies sister." Trucy said. Mr Eldoon nodded his head.

"Okay Trucy-doll. So what do you guys want to know?" He asked. Emma asked him about his noodle stand and the clinic. He reveals that he used to be a surgeon before Merakis came into the picture. He told them that he and Merakis were fierce rivals until Merakis beat him at his own game. Emma took this information in and nodded at Eldoon.

"Thank you Mr Eldoon." She said before looking at her watch and turning to the others. "Wocky should be out of questioning by now, so let's head down to the detention centre." She looked at Apollo for conformation. He nodded and they head down to the detention centre.

* * *

**So the timing for the investigation is off compared to canon because I didn't look up the dates so the investigation takes the whole day and the second part of court is the day after :P**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts :D**


	9. People Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ace attorney characters, I'm just messing with them ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 09:30_

_Location: Detention Centre, California_

When they arrived at the detention centre, they were allowed to talk to Wocky straight away.

"Yo what's up dog? Who's the older guy and his bird?" He asked as they settled in the visitation area.

"This is Emma Wright and Liam Masen. They have volunteered to help in our investigation. Emma is a forensic investigator and Liam is an Inspector at Scotland Yard." Apollo introduced them to his client. Emma rose an eyebrow at Wocky and sighed.

"Yes, so if you could answer a few questions…" Emma asked him about his Fiancée, the clinic and his future. They didn't get any useful information so Emma bent down to whisper in Apollo's ear. "Show him the gun. See if that gets anything out of him." She stood back up and Apollo nodded. After presenting the gun, Wocky admits he brought a gun with him, to give the 'doc a taste of his own bad medicine'. However, he eventually admitted that he wasn't sure if he actually shot him or not. Emma nodded at this new information and the 4 of them decided to head back to the park.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 09:45_

_Location: People Park, California_

When they arrived there was a large crowd around the entrance to the park. Emma rolled her eyes and brought a couple of fingers to her mouth. She whistled very loudly, getting the crowd's attention

"Okay everyone move on. Nothing to see here." She said, glaring slightly, pulling at the lapels of her jacket, causing her badges to shine in the light. The crowd dispersed, murmuring. Emma smirked and turned, only to see the one and only Klavier Gavin standing next to his motor cycle. Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Oi! Rocky, did you have to bring along your 'adoring fans' to the crime scene?" She asked as she walked over to him. The others followed, Liam smirking, Trucy gaping slightly and Apollo looking at the ground with a slight blush on his cheeks. Klavier turned round and grinned when he saw Emma.

"Ach, Emma! Guten Morgen! What are you doing here?" He asked. It was then he noticed the others. "Ach Herr Masen, Fraulein Trucy and Herr Forehead. You are here also, ja?" He asked, leaning forward. Liam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while Trucy giggled and Apollo blushed and looked to the side. Emma snorted and gave Klavier a look.

"Did you seriously call Polly 'Herr Forehead'?" She asked. Klavier just grinned and Emma started laughing. "Jeez Louise! That's a good one." She said as she leant forward, towards Klavier. "But I am here to help 'Herr Forehead' because I'm a nice person." Emma paused for a moment before cocking her head to the right and smirking. "Also my brother is the moron who got run over." Klavier blinked and suddenly had a serious look on his face.

"Ach, I do hope Herr Wright is okay." He said. Emma stood up and smiled.

"He only suffered a sprained ankle." Then she had a confused look on her face as she said "Even if he slammed his head into a metal pole." She shrugged. "Not that he had any brain cells to lose in the first place." She chuckled. Klavier chuckled along with her. "Anyway, I digress. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't one to visit crime scenes in person?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ach I had to ask Fraulein Detective for some information. Also my hog won't move, the exhaust is blocked." He shrugged. "So I must take my leave. Auf Wiedersehen Emma," He turned to the others. Herr Masen, Fraulein Trucy," He then winked at Apollo. "Herr Forehead." And with that he left. Emma shook her head, smiling slightly. When she turned to face the others, she saw Apollo was looking at the ground, his face as red as his suit.

"So 'Herr Forehead', shall we go and find the good detective?" She asked, leaning forwards towards him. He jumped and turned to glare at her.

"Yes." He grumbled and went into the Park. Emma looked at Liam and Trucy and the 3 of them chuckled and followed Apollo into the park. When the got to the noodle stand Emma took in her surroundings. Apollo was talking to a women in a lab coat. Emma walked up to them. They were talking about footprint analysis. Emma looked down to see a footprint in the grass by the back of the noodle stand.

"Excuse me, but can I help?" Emma cocked her head to the right and smiled. The women in the lab coat turned to face her. When she saw Emma, her mouth dropped open wide. Before she could say anything, Emma spoke again. "And before you ask, yes I am Emma Wright, forensic investigator." She smiled and stuck her hand out. The women shook her head and grinned before taking Emma's hand.

"Ema Skye. I'm a detective in criminal affairs." She said with a small grimace. Emma raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Anyway, I want to try this new foot print analysis but I can't figure it out." She said. Then her eyes lit up. "You don't think you could help Ms Wright?" She asked, enthusiasm filling her voice. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Of course, but call me Emma. May I?" She asked holding her hand out again. Ema grinned and passed her the kit. Emma scanned through the instructions and nodded. "Okay, let's do this." Emma managed to get a copy of the lone foot print, with the help of Ema and Apollo. When the cast solidified, the gang saw a leaf print on the sole. Emma suddenly realised something and got Apollo to hold the cast while she got the slippers she found earlier out of her bag. She looked at the soles with her torch and compared them with the print. They were a match.

"These slippers must have been worn by whoever got out the back of the noodle cart." Ema said. Emma nodded in agreement before turning to the detective.

"You wouldn't happen to have any finger print powder with you, would you?" She asked. Ema nodded her head and brought it out of her bag. Emma smiled and brushed some on the inside of the slipper, where the toe print was. They were able to get a good print. "Well that footprint was made by these slippers, from Merakis clinic." Emma smirked. "We've got our connection between the clinic and here." Ema nodded and pulled out a notepad, wrote something on it, tore off the page and handed it to Emma.

"This will allow you to search the clinic." She said, then she looked up at Emma. "See you later Emma." Emma smiled.

"Later Detective Skye." She said and gestured her head at the other 3 to follow her. "Let's get back to the clinic." She said and off they went.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts :D**


	10. Merakis Clinic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney :(**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 10:15_

_Location: Merakis Clinic, California_

Emma, Liam, Apollo and Trucy arrived at the clinic. Police were still milling around and one officer saw them walking over.

"Sorry folks, the clinic is off limits to the public." He said. Emma walked over to him and gave him the note from Detective Skye.

"We have permission from Detective Skye to search the premises." She said. The officer raised an eyebrow but took the note and read over it. He nodded his head and moved aside to let the 4 through.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 10:20_

_Location: Lobby, Merakis Clinic_

When they stepped into the lobby, the first thing they noticed was a pile of noodle bowls on the floor. Trucy walked over to them and gasped.

"These are the noodle bowls from Mr Eldoon's noodle stand!" She said. Emma walked over to her and saw a pair of sandals nearby. Emma put on her latex gloves again and picked them up. She grabbed her torch and looked them over. Apollo spoke up.

"Ms Wri – I mean Emma, why do you have latex gloves with you?" He asked. Emma answered as she continued to examine the sandals.

"Force of habit. I use latex gloves at all my scenes so I always have a pair with me." She murmured and frowned. "There is another toe print on these sandals." Emma looked over at Liam, who put on his own pair of latex gloves and took the sandals from Emma. Emma then took out a finger print kit from her bag and handed it to Apollo. "Want to have a go?" She asked. Apollo nodded and took the kit and got a toe print from the sandals. Trucy then spoke up again.

"Hey, there seems to be a pair of slippers missing from the rack." She said. The other 3 looked over to where Trucy was looking and saw she was right.

"Hmmm… Seems like whoever wore the slippers at the park, was here first…" Liam said.

"And these sandals most likely belong to the same person, so we must be looking for a women…" Emma continued, tapping her chin with the end of her torch. Suddenly they heard a thump coming from the office. They looked at each other and went over the door. Liam put his finger up to his lip and grabbed the door handle. The others nodded and Liam opened the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 10:30_

_Location: Office, Merakis Clinic_

Liam swung the door open and they ran inside. The office was a total mess and the window was open. Emma ran over to it and looked out. After a few moment of looking she sighed and stepped back, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Whoever was in here is gone." She frowned and looked over the room. "Let's see what we can find here then." They split up and searched the room. Apollo first noticed the table lamp on the floor and went to pick it up when Emma stopped him. "Gloves." Was all she said and handed him a pair of latex gloves. He raised an eyebrow but took them anyway. He then picked up the lamp and looked at the wire. There was a pink mark on it.

"What do you think this is?" He asked out loud. Liam looked over at him.

"Can't tell you off the bat but take it with you, could come in handy." He said. He then looked over to Emma and Trucy who were looking at the safe. "You found something?" He asked. Emma nodded her head, looking at the safe.

"Whoever was in here was trying to get into the safe, 2 numbers have already been inputted." She said. "Truce can you go grab my bag please." Trucy nodded and went to go get it. She came back and handed the bag to Emma. Apollo and Liam and walked over to the girls and watched as Emma grabbed her finger print kit from her bag and brushed the powder over the buttons. Fingerprints showed up on the 7, 9, 5 and 2. Emma put down her kit and pressed the 5 and 2. The safe door unlocked and Emma opened the door. Inside was a bunch of medical files. She got them out and turned to the others, looking through them. Her eyes widened when she saw the patient's name.

"This is Wocky's file!" She exclaimed. She read through it until she got to the name of the nurse. "And the nurse is his fiancée…" As she continued to read through the file, Liam looked into the safe. His eyes widened and cleared his throat.

"Err, Emma, there's a bullet hole in the back of the safe." Emma turned around quickly and looked into the safe. Her eyes widened and gave Apollo the file before grabbing a pair of tweezers and an evidence bag from her bag and took out the bullet before putting it in the bag.

"Mmmm, what's this doing here?" She murmured before putting it into her bag. "I think we have everything we can get for the moment. Let's go back to People Park. I don't have anything that could compare the prints we have to confirm the same person who wore the slippers was here wearing the sandals, but Detective Skye might do from what I've seen from her so far." The other agreed and followed Emma out of the clinic and towards People Park.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 11:00_

_Location: People Park, California_

They walked into the park, and saw Ema chomping on some Snackroos. Emma walked over to her with both prints.

"Detective Skye, you wouldn't happen to have anything that could compare these 2 prints would you?" She asked. Ema jumped and turned, surprised at the voice, but nodded.

"Yeah, sure hold on a sec." She said. A couple of minutes later they managed to determine that both prints were a match.

"Okay thanks Detective Skye." Emma said before smiling and walking over to the entrance of the park, where the others were waiting. She looked at her watch and sighed. "Hey guys, do you mind if we stop by Hicfield Clinic to see Nicki before we go to the detention centre?" She asked. Everyone agreed and they headed off in the direction of the clinic.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	11. Visiting Phoenix and More Investigating

**Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Ace Attorney belongs to me :(**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 11:45_

_Location: Hicfield Clinic, California_

The 4 of them walked up the corridor leading to Phoenix's room. Emma knocked on the door before going in. Miles was sitting beside Phoenix in the visitor's chair, while Phoenix was still lying in bed. Emma smiled.

"Hey Nicki, Miles, everything good?" She asked, sitting down at the end of Phoenix's hospital bed, carefully avoiding his injured foot. Phoenix smiled at her widely, while Miles gave her a small half smile.

"Yeah, I should be alright to be discharged tomorrow." Phoenix said. "But how's your investigation going?" The 4 of them took turns in telling the 2 men what had gone on during their morning. Emma covered Trucy's mouth with her hand whenever she tried to tell them about her and Liam sharing a bed. After they had finished talking, Phoenix spoke up.

"I never knew you knew Klavier Gavin Emma." He said. Emma crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I never tell you? I taught him for a while when I was working in his law school in Germany." Emma shrugged. "He's alright, as long as he's away from his brother…" Emma trailed off and narrowed her eyes. The 3 older men did the same causing Apollo and Trucy to look at them slightly confused. After a couple of minutes, Apollo spoke up.

"Do you not like Mr Gavin then?" He asked. Emma snorted and looked over at him. Her slight glare caused him to take a step back.

"That is a very big understatement." She said, chuckling darkly. "We have a…" She cocked her head to the side and smirked slightly. "Mutual hatred for each other I suppose." Apollo just nodded his head slowly. The mood had darkened considerably. Trucy broke the silence.

"So Auntie Emma, did you know that Prosecutor Gavin is a rock star?" She said. Emma looked over at her and her face lightened up as she chuckled quietly.

"Yes I did, how do you think I gave him the nickname 'Rocky'?" She asked, smiling at her before looking to the side and spoke quietly. "As long as Amy doesn't know that I know him personally, I should be fine." Liam heard the comment and chuckled before covering it up with a cough when Emma glared in his direction. Trucy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Who is 'Amy' Auntie Emma?" She asked. Emma sighed and crossed her legs.

"Amy is a friend of mine from Collage, we were in the same flat. She is a huge," Emma then put her hands out, about a metre apart. "HUGE Gavinners fan." She put her hands down and shook her head. "She would kill me if she knew I knew the lead singer personally." Trucy nodded. The silence continued on until Miles cleared his throat.

"Well I suggest that you go and talk to your client about what you have found out." He said. Emma nodded her head and stood up.

"Yes, I agree that we should make a move." She turned to face her brother. "See you later okay?" Then she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug before whispering in his ear. "And try to behave." When she pulled back, Phoenix was staring at her, wide eyes, mouth open and red cheeks. Emma tossed head back and laughed loudly before saluting him and walked out the room, Liam, Apollo and Trucy in tow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 12:45_

_Location: Detention Centre, California_

They arrived in the visitation room, Wocky already there. Apollo showed him the medical report they had found in the office. Wocky admitted that he had met Alita as a patient and their relationship went on from there. Emma showed him the sandals and Wocky told them that they were the sandals he bought Alita. Emma glanced at Liam and they nodded in confirmation.

"Okay thanks for the information Mr Kitaki." Emma said and motioned for the other to follow her leave. "Let's head back to the clinic." She told them and off they went.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 13:15_

_Location: Mr Eldoon's House, California_

They walked over to Mr Eldoon's house, with the medical chart in Emma's hand.

"Hey, how's the investigation going?" Eldoon asked the gang. Emma smiled.

"It's going well so far." She said, before holding out the medical chart to him. "Would it be possible for you to look at this chart? I think I have an idea of what it says but I would like a second opinion from someone who is familiar with medical charts." Eldoon smiled and took the chart. As he read through it he frowned.

"Well this basically says that the patient is all but dead. The bullet in his heart," He said, looking up at the others, taking his hat off. "Any movement of that bullet could mean the end of his life." He said. Emma frowned and nodded before taking the medical chart back.

"That's what I thought…" She murmured. Then something hit her and she looked up suddenly. She turned to the others. "Wait, if he was at deaths door, why would Alita agree to marry him if she knew he was as good as dead? Why would she not ask for an operation to be done?" She asked. The others had no answer. Emma sighed. "I think we are done for the day. Let's go and grab something to eat and go through what we have so far. Everyone agreed and headed off once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 17__th__ June 2026, 17:00_

_Location: Wright Anything Agency, California_

Emma, Liam, Apollo and Trucy were sat around the agency, looking at everything they had to do with the case. It had been a long day. Liam had gone out to grab them some dinner and they were just trying to understand how all the evidence linked together. Emma suddenly sighed and dropped the file she was reading to her side. She was upside down on the sofa once again.

"I have a good idea of what happened, so I say we should relax and wait until tomorrow to see what happens." She said. The others agreed.

"So what is the arrangement for tomorrow then Emma?" Apollo asked as he stood up and stretched. Emma cocked her head before answering.

"You and I will be at the bench. Trucy and Liam can go to the gallery to watch." She said, seeing Trucy pout in the corner of her eye. "Hey I didn't imitate a kidnapper in court using Mr Hat now did I?" Trucy frowned but nodded and went to her room. Emma got up from her position on the couch and faced Apollo. "Are you okay with that?" She asked. Apollo nodded and headed towards the door before stopping and turning back to Emma.

"That's fine but would that mean you're my legal aid or…" He trailed off. Emma cocked her head once again, with her left hand on her waist and her right under her chin, tapping her cheek with her index finger.

"I could be you temporary – stand in – mentor." She said, grinning at him. Apollo frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, my qualification as a defense attorney is recognised in the state of California so I wouldn't really be recognised as a legal assistant and we haven't said we will co-council so…" She trailed of and leant towards Apollo with hands on hips. "That would be okay, ja?" She asked, in a German accent. This caused Apollo to blush and murmur his agreement before rushing out of the office. Emma laughed as she stood up. Liam went up beside her and threw an arm round her shoulders. Emma leant into him.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter. Emma however giggled out load.

"It's funny to see his face go bright red. He so has a crush on Rocky. Awr, poor Polly." She said, pouting and flickering her eye lids quickly, as to show she felt sorry for Apollo. This caused Liam to laugh out loud. Emma giggled along with him. After a couple of minutes they calmed down and sat on the sofa, Liam sat properly while Emma lay her head on his lap. "Let's see what will happen tomorrow." Emma said as she closed her eyes. Liam smirked and started stroking Emma's hair.

"Yeah, let's." He replied.

* * *

**Please review with your thoughts! :D**


	12. In the Defence Lobby

**Disclaimer: Capcom own all to do with Ace Attorney :(**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Date: 18__th__ June 2026, 09:50_

_Location: Defence Lobby, California_

Apollo walked into the defence lobby briskly, only to find Emma already there, lying on one of the sofas. She got up as she heard the door open.

"Hey Polly Pocket! You ready for today?" She asked, smiling at him. Apollo was about to answer, when the door opened and in stepped Liam and Trucy followed by Miles and Phoenix. Miles looked at Emma and frowned slightly.

"Did you sleep in your contacts again Emma?" He asked. Emma sighed and took off her glasses before rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. They were really red and sore this morning so after taking my lenses out I had to put about half a bottle of eyes drops in each before putting on my glasses." Emma put her glasses back on. They had black frames and made her look very sophisticated. Just then Apollo realised what Emma had said to him. He slouched, his hair drooping.

"H-h-hey! Did you just call me "Polly Pocket"? How did you even come up with that?" He asked. Emma grinned while the other stifled their laughter.

"Yep!" She said, popping the 'p' and shrugged her shoulders. "Polly Pocket was a doll that loads of girls used to have when I was a kid. You could dress her up and stuff, like a mini version of a Barbie doll really." She smiled as Apollo just raised an eyebrow. Emma then cocked her head to the side. "I actually remember my sister having a game boy game about Polly Pocket…" She said trailing off. Trucy then spoke out.

"Auntie Emma, what's a Gameboy?" She asked. Emma shook her head and looked down at Trucy with a surprised look on her face. She then smirked and shook her head from side to side. She placed a hand on Trucy's shoulder.

"Trucy, Trucy, Trucy, I have so much to teach you about." She grinned. "The Gameboy was the first handheld games console ever made." She took her hand from Trucy's shoulder and put it up to her chin, while her other hand went to her hip and had a reminiscent look on her face. "I might have Emma-Lee's old Gameboy somewhere that you can play with. Mine has been… Adjusted slightly…" Emma trailed off, scratching the back of her neck, looking slightly sheepish.

"As in you took it apart and it is basically rendered useless?" Phoenix commented. Emma glared at him before turning back to Trucy, who smiled at her.

"Okay thanks Auntie Emma!" She said before giving Emma a hug, which she returned. Just then the door opened. Everyone looked towards the door and Klavier poked his head in. He looked over at Emma. He raised an eyebrow at her and Emma sighed.

"I slept in my contacts last night so I had to put on my glasses." She said, pushing said glasses up with her thumb and forefinger.

"Ach, okay. Emma could have a word bitte." Emma raises an eyebrow but nods and walks to the door. She leans on the door frame with door still open and Klavier outside.

"Hey Rocky, what do you need?" She asked. Klavier handed her a small bunch of papers. She looked over them and noticed they were all written in Borginian. She frowned and looked up at Klavier. "I take it you want me to translate this for you, right?" She asked raising an eyebrow again. Klavier sighed and nodded.

"Ja, I can speak some Borginian, but not enough to translate all this. I know you have knowledge of many languages, ja?" He asked. Emma nodded slowly and looked over the pages. "It is about my special guest for my next concert so…" Emma interrupted.

"Don't let anyone else find out what it says, got it." She looked up from looking over the papers and smiled. "I can get them done for you by the end of the day, depending on how long the trial goes on for." Klavier smiled back.

"Danke Emma." He said before looking over her shoulder and winking. "See you in court." And with that he walked off. Emma had a bemused look on her face as she turned her head to look behind her. Apollo was looking at a wall, crossed arms and red cheeks. Emma looked over at the others in the room and held up a finger, signalling for them to be quiet. Phoenix raised an eyebrow but smirked, realising what she was about to do.

"See you in court Herr Forehead." She said in such a way, that it sounded exactly like Klavier. Apollo jumped and looked over to where the voice came from, wide eyes but scowled when he saw that it was just Emma pretending to be Klavier, hands on her hips, bent towards him. The others, including Emma, started laughing.

"Sorry Polly Pocket, but that was so worth it." Emma managed to say while still laughing. After a couple of minutes everyone calmed down and Emma went over to her bag to put the papers in. Phoenix then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Talking about Prosecutor Gavin, I happen to know that he will be calling Alita as his witness in today's trial." He said. Emma nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"Okay thanks Nicki. You, Miles, Liam and Trucy should head up to the gallery, the defendant should be here any minute." Emma said looking over at them. They nodded and headed out the lobby. Liam was the last to leave and gave Emma a smile. Emma smiled back and Liam left the room, closing the door behind him. When Emma looked back over at Apollo, he had a smirk on his face. "What?" She asked, glaring slightly. Apollo just chuckled and shook his head. Just as Emma was about to protest, the door of the lobby opened again and a guard walked in with Wocky.

"Yo was' up dogg? You got this chick with ya again?" He said. The bailiff then came in and informed them that the trial was about to begin.

"Well, shall we?" Emma said, nodding her head towards the door. Apollo nodded and they, along with Wocky walked into the court room.

* * *

**Please review with your thoughts! :D**


	13. The Drama Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with ace attorney, it belongs to Capcom :(**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Date: 18__th__ June 2026, 10:00_

_Location: Courtroom 4, California_

Emma and Apollo were standing side by side behind the defence desk while Klavier was behind the prosecution desk. The judge had just sat down and called the court to order when he saw a new face at the defence table.

"Mr Justice, who is with you today?" He asked. Emma cleared her throat.

"Emma Wright, Your Honour. I am Mr Justice's temporary-stand-in-mentor for the day. She grinned while Apollo rolled his eyes at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Temporary-stand-in-mentor?" The Judge mused on this for a while before his eyes widened. "Do you mean THE Emma Wright, a Forensic Investigator whom is also a defence attorney and prosecutor?" He asked. Emma just raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Um, yeah that's me." She said cautiously. The judge hummed in approval.

"Well I must say it is nice to meet you. My cousin is a judge in England and he has spoken about your actions in court and how you are a role model in the world of law across Europe." He said. Emma just nodded slowly and cleared her throat.

"Yes well, let's get on with the trial shall we, Your Honour." She said. The judge nodded.

"Okay, well, court is now in session for the trial of Wocky Kitaki." Apollo looked over at Emma, who smiled and nodded at him before looking straight ahead.

"The defence is ready Your Honour." Apollo said.

"…Prosecution is warmed up, and it's a sold-out house." Klavier said. Emma raised an eyebrow for a couple of seconds before smirking and silently chuckling.

"Very well, to recap…" The judge said. Emma closed her eyes as she listened, arms crossed. "While yesterday's witness seemed more guilty than any other party…" Emma quietly snorted at that and opened her eyes before glancing at Apollo who gave her a glare, to which she shrugged her shoulders and carried on listening to the judge. "We did find out one thing for certain. There were three people in the park at the time of the murder: the witness, the victim and the defendant." Emma frowned. _That's what we know so far, not for certain… _She thought. Klavier spoke up.

"… Correct, Herr Judge. And today, I'd like to do something a little new age." Apollo raised an eyebrow while Emma cocked her head to the side. "I'd like to look at this horrible crime… from the outside."

"The 'outside'…" Apollo murmured to himself, pressing his finger to his forehead. Klavier carried on speaking.

"The acquisition of the murder weapon… The preparation for the act… Our poor defendant told all, you see. …To his betrothed." Emma's eyes widened at this information.

"His… bee trove?" The Judge asked. Emma looked over at the judge, her expression being that of unbelieving.

"…His fiancée, Herr Judge. His partner for life… with no chance for parole." Klavier said. Emma just rolled her eyes and smirked again before crossing her arms and looking over to the witness stand. The judge banged his gavel.

"Very well, you may show the erm… 'lucky' lady to the stand." He said. Alita stood up at the witness stand. Emma looked over her and noticed how she looked slightly tense as she stood there. _Interesting…_ She thought.

"… Your name and occupation, Fräulein." Klavier asked.

"Alita Tiala. My occupation… is future wife." She said. The Judge then spoke up.

"Ah, traditional values! I respect that. Too many brides these days can't even weave baskets blindfolded… underwater. Yet you're here today as a witness for the prosecution?" Emma froze slightly at the Judge's comment. _Seriously?! I just want to hit my head against the table. I can tell he's related to the Judge back in England though… _She thought. She shook her head and concentrated on what was being said.

"To be honest, I didn't want to testify at first." Alita said, looking slightly shy. "But… I couldn't hide the truth." The Judge nodded in agreement.

"Hmm. Honesty! Another admirable trait." Klavier spoke up again.

"…Fräulein, is it true that, on the day of the crime… The defendant, Wocky Kitaki confessed his plans?" Klavier leant forwards. "His plans… for murder?"

"…Yes." She said.

"The witness will please give her testimony to the court!" The judge said. Emma stood up straighter and focused on listening to the witness testimony.

**Witness Testimony**

-Wocky's Plan—

"It was the day that the family health check-up results came back."

"When Wocky found out that Dr. Meraktis had lied, he flew into a rage."

"'I'll teach him!' he said. He took one of the Family's pistols…"

"…And, you already know what happened that night."

"I… just don't see how anyone but Wocky could have done it."

**End of Testimony**

"So, the pistol did belong to the Kitaki Family, then…" The Judge spoke up. Emma was going over what Alita had said in her head. _Something seems off with that testimony… _She thought. She listened in on what was going on as she thought about Alita's testimony. Klavier began to speak.

"Yes. With regards to this, an investigation is underway at the Kitaki mansion on charges of the possession of illegal firearms."

"And the bullet that took the victim's life? Was it…" The Judge asked.

"…Fired from the pistol the defendant procured? Yes, this has been proven." Emma looked over at Klavier.

"Rifle markings from the bullet match the barrel of the gun then?" She asked. Klavier nodded. Apollo then spoke to Alita.

"And when did you first hear about Wocky's plan?" He asked.

"It was the day of the murder. I… I should have stopped him! I didn't think he would actually do it!" She exclaimed. The Judge banged his gavel and then spoke.

"…Very well. The defense may begin the cross-examination." Emma looked over at Apollo and nodded her head at him. He returned the nod and focused on the cross examination.

**Cross-Examination""

-Wocky's Plan—

"It was the day that the family health check-up results came back."

"When Wocky found out that Dr. Meraktis had lied, he flew into a rage."

"'I'll teach him!' he said. He took one of the Family's pistols…"

"…And, you already know what happened that night."

"I… just don't see how anyone but Wocky could have done it."

"HOLD IT!" Apollo said. Emma winced slightly at how loud he was. He thumped his fists against the desk. "How can you say that for certain? How!?" Emma tapped her right hand on the desk gently.

"Apollo…" She murmured quietly but it seemed as if he didn't hear her.

"Ah…" Alita started before she was interrupted.

"OBJECTION!" Klavier shouted. He thumped the wall behind him with his fist. "Herr Forehead, you will refrain from badgering the Fräulein. It was the defendant… erm, Wocky, was it… who took the pistol from his home. We know this for a fact now." The Judge nodded in agreement.

"I suppose we do." He said. Klavier spoke up again.

"So, how could anyone else have used this pistol to the victim?" Klavier leant forward again. "They could not. Simple logic, ja?"

"…That does seem to be the case" The Judge said. "Does the defence have anything to say regarding this point?" He asked. Emma cocked her head to the side and had a blank look on her face as she thought. A couple of seconds later she lifted her head again and looked over at Apollo, a smirk on her face. _Got it!_ She thought.

"Another person could have used the pistol…" She said. Apollo looked at her. "Who else knew about the pistol?" She asked, looking at Apollo. Her eyes glanced quickly over to the witness stand before looking back at Apollo. Apollo's face lit up in recognition. Emma smiled and Apollo faced forward.

"Based on your testimony, th0ere was clearly another..." He thumped his fists against the desk again. "One other person had access to that pistol!" He said. Klavier spoke.

"What's this…?" The judge started to talk.

"Hmm… Interesting! Let's ask the defense then… Tell the court who this other person with the access was!"

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo presented a photo of Alita Tiala. "Well, of course, I mean you, Ms. Tiala." Alita looked shocked.

"…! M-Me…? But why…" Apollo spoke up again.

"You were quite clear when you told the court: you heard about the pistol from the defendant on the day of the murder. In other words, you knew what he was planning."

"OBJECTION!" Klavier shouted. "Let me get this straight… You intend to tell us that this lady stole the pistol from her fiancée…" He banged his fist against the wall again. "…and killed a man in cold blood on his behalf?" He asked. He then started to laugh. "I've heard of people doing strange things for love, but this…" He trailed off.

"It does seem a bit… unfathomable, to be sure." The judge commented. "I'm all for romance, and for supporting your partner in life, to be sure. But I think I would hesitate at murder!" Emma looked up at the Judge with wide eyes before slowly turning back to face the witness stand. _I would hope you would do more than hesitate Your Honour…_ Apollo thumped his fists against the desk again, knocking Emma out of her thoughts and her attention fully back on what was occurring.

[To be continued]

* * *

**I used the dialogue from the trial for the courtroom chapters and just added to it. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	14. Contradictions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with ace attorney**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Date: 18__th__ June 2026, 10:15_

_Location: Courtroom 4, California_

"But what if a different connection could be proven?" Apollo asked out loud. "A connection between the witness and the victim? We might find that she had a personal motive beyond wanting to help her fiancé."

"Hmm, that would put things in a slightly different light." Klavier replied. "What possible connection are suggesting here?" Emma, who had been listening to the conversation put her left hand on her hip while her right went up to her cheek. She tapped her cheek with her forefinger, her head cocked to the right.

"You know what Apollo, I'm starting to think that the police didn't even check inside the safe inside Meraktis's office." She said before looking over at him. "Do you have any evidence to show a connection between the witness and the victim?" She asked, shifting her weight from her right foot to her left. Emma looked at Apollo from over the top of her glasses. Apollo's eyes widened before he nodded and faced forwards.

"I have evidence showing a connection between the witness Ms. Tiala and the victim!" He said, and presented Wocky's medical chart. "TAKE THAT!" He said. Emma smiled slightly and nodded.

"That looks like… a medical chart?" The Judge asked." Apollo nodded.

"Found inside a safe at the Meraktis Clinic." He said. "I'd like to draw the court's attention to the names written on the chart." The Judge looked over the chart and gasped.

"…What!?" He exclaimed. "Ms. Tiala! Whatever… Why is your name on this chart!?" He asked. Alita tensed up.

"…!" Apollo used this silence to bang his fists on the desk again.

"Well, care to explain the meaning of this, Ms. Tiala?" He asked. Emma looked over at the witness. She could see the tension rolling off her in waves. Suddenly she relaxed slightly, causing Emma to lift an eyebrow.

"….." She was silent for a couple of seconds. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'meaning' Mr. Justice!" Alita asked. Apollo also noticed the change in her demeanour. "I was on the staff at that clinic until half a year ago. It was boring. So I quit. That's all. Is there a problem with that?" She asked.

"Ms. Tiala!" The Judge exclaimed. "You testified that you had no connection to the victim!"

"And I don't. Now." Was all Alita said.

"'Now'…?" Apollo asked.

"I quit half a year ago, didn't I? So there's no connection." She smirked slightly. "Let me guess, you're the kind of guy who can't rest until he knows every last detail of his girlfriend's past. Am I right?" The Judge sputtered slightly.

"Th-That's not true at all! Why, I… I embrace the ones I love, past flaws and all, no matte-" Emma rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"OBJECTION!" She shouted, slamming her hands on the table. The courts attention went directly to her. "'There's no connection now'" She said before smirking and crossing her arms. "Doesn't fly in a court of law."

"Doesn't… fly?" She asked. Emma shook her head.

"You left your job at the Meraktis Clinic, that part is true…" She then pointed at Alita with her right arm. "But you remained connected somehow!" The Judge banged his gavel.

"Very well Ms. Wright. Show us evidence that proves the witness is still connected to the Meraktis Clinic!" He asked. Emma presented the sandals from the clinic.

"TAKE THAT!" Emma shouted and looked over at Alita. "These sandals were found in the Meraktis Clinic lobby." Emma cocked her head to the side. "They're yours, aren't they?" She asked.

"Ah…!" Alita was startled only for a second before regaining her composure. W-Well, who knows? I'm sure there are lots of people with those sandals…" She said. Emma rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Klavier spoke up.

"So sorry, Fräulein, but your act isn't working." He said. Emma smiled. Alita was startled again. "Your moment of hesitation just now cost you."

"Wh-What's with you? I thought you were on my side!" Alita exclaimed. Klavier ignored this comment and carried on talking.

"…Perhaps you are unaware that toes leave 'tow prints"? A simple analysis of these sandals will reveal all." Emma smirked.

"…" Alita went silent before her demeanour changed once again. "Well, now we see your true colours. I was wrong to cooperate with you from the beginning." She then acted like she was an innocent woman. "I just wanted… I just wanted you to help get Wocky back on the straight and narrow." Emma narrowed her eyes at Alita while the Judge spoke.

"Hmm… This court thinks you need worry less about Wocky and more about yourself. It sounds as though we need to hear a bit more about your story." Emma then spoke.

"Your sandals were found in the entrance to the clinic…" She turned slightly to the side so her right side was nearest the desk and bent her arm. She pointed at Alita with 2 fingers and her thumb out. "Which means you went there on the day of the murder!"

"Well, there's little point in denying it." Alita said. The Judge then spoke.

"Very well. The witness will tell us about this visit. Why did you go to the Meraktis Clinic that day?"

**Witness Testimony**

-The Meraktis Clinic—

"I did go to the clinic that day. My first time in half a year, since I quit in January."

"I went to warn him. After all, I knew Wocky had the pistol."

"The doctor always was a timid man… too timid to admit his own mistake"

"Why else would I have gone? I'm not hiding any dark secrets."

"I wanted to tell him to be careful, as an old friends."

**End of Testimony**

"By "mistake", you mean…" The Judge said. "…the mistake we heard about from the defendant? The botched operation?"

"He was a timid, small man… but I never wished him harm." Alita said. "I just thought I should let him know, you know?" The Judge nodded in agreement.

"Hmm… That does make sense." Klavier then spoke up.

"Yes, but there is still one thing which does not." _The sandals… _Emma thought, arms crossed as she looked over at Klavier.

"What's that, Prosecutor Gavin?" The Judge asked.

"The sandals left in the lobby of course. We can assume she wore these sandals to the clinic, ja? Then why did she not wear them home? If it were me, I would have worn them home."

"I would have worn those sandals home, too." The Judge commented.

"So, why were the sandals left behind?" Klavier asked. Emma raised an eyebrow. _Why is he pointing out this contradiction? _She thought and glanced quickly over at Apollo who looked slightly surprised. _Unless…_ She looked over at Alita who was stunned in shock. "…There's probably a good explain for this. Right Ms. Tiala? …Say for instance…" Klavier leant forward. "There happened to be a similar pair of sandals there which you wore home by mistake?" Emma eyes widened before rolling them and groaning silently while crossing her arms. _Are you kidding me?! The chances of that happening are next to nothing…_ Alita then spoke up.

"Actually, that's right. I'm impressed, Mr Gavin."

"Oh, it is nothing. There is, after all, no other possible explanation. Ja, Forehead?" Klavier replied and looked over at Apollo. This time Emma groaned out loud and bent her head, her right hand on her forehead.

"Is everything alright Ms. Wright?" The Judge asked.

"Yes, everything is fine…" She said looking up and smiled weakly. The judge nodded.

"Well then, the defense may begin the cross examination."

**Cross-Examination**

-The Meraktis Clinic—

"I did go to the clinic that day. My first time in half a year, since I quit in January."

"I went to warn him. After all, I knew Wocky had the pistol."

"The doctor always was a timid man… too timid to admit his own mistake"

"Why else would I have gone? I'm not hiding any dark secrets."

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. He presented Wocky's chart. "This chart was found inside a safe in the doctor's office" Alita froze up slightly.

"…Yes?" She asked. Emma smirked and crossed her arms. Apollo continued.

"Why would this one chart be in the safe?" Apollo crossed his arms as well. "Ms. Tiala, you know why it was, don't you?" Alita stayed silent. The Judge spoke up.

"Mind filling me in?"

"Dr. Meraktis didn't have the leisure of making 'mistakes'." Apollo said. "That's why he wrote up a false report, and kept the truth locked away." Klavier interrupted.

"…Bad Herr Doktor." He said. Emma nodded slowly in agreement.

"And this is where you come in, Ms. Tiala." Alita was quiet again. "The nurse who filed this chart was you, which means…" He pointed at her. "…you knew about Wocky's failed operation!" He said. Emma smiled a proud smile.

"Interesting…" The Judge said. Apollo banged his fists against the desk once again.

"You were in the same position as Dr. Meraktis!" Apollo said before pointing at Alita again. "Kind of makes it hard to claim 'no connection', doesn't it?" Alita huffed.

[To be continued]

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	15. Flirting in the Courtroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own ace attorney or it's characters :(**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Date: 18__th__ June 2026, 10:30_

_Location: Courtroom 4, California_

"Your bold for a novice, I'll give you that." Alita said. "Mr. Justice, you must know I was only a nurse. The doctor is responsible for the chart's contents."

"Hmm… This chart business seems to be quite important." The Judge said. "Please amend your testimony accordingly."

"Too bad, little attorney." Alita uttered. Emma frowned. _Something's off… _She thought as she looked over at Apollo, who was rubbing his wrist under his bracelet, staring at Alita intently. _What…? _

"Apollo?" Emma asked. "Are you okay?" Apollo kept watching Alita as he replied.

"I felt my bracelet vibrate." He murmured. Emma's eyes widened as she realised what he meant.

"There's a weak point in her testimony Apollo. Perceive what her nervous habit is, use your senses." She said and chuckled at the questioning glance he gave her. "Trucy explained. Now focus." She said before glancing back to the witness and touched her magatama with her right hand. Apollo heard murmuring something about psyche locks but decided to focus on Alita's testimony. He noticed that she fiddled with her ring when she talked about why she would go to the clinic now.

"GOTCHA!" He shouted. "Why go to the clinic for a half-year-old chart now, you ask?" Apollo said. "But, you know why you would go 'now' don't you." Alita tensed again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Emma could see one of the psyche locks begin to crack.

"It was quite clear, Ms. Tiala. You have a nervous habit." Apollo said. "The moment you said the word 'now', you used your right thumb to fiddle with your ring." Alita looked slightly shocked.

"Wh-What?" She asked. Emma saw the crack in the psyche lock get bigger. She murmured to Apollo.

"The word 'now', that's the key." Apollo realised what she was on about.

"The chart wasn't a part of your past…" He said. "It was a clear and present threat!"

"That's ridiculous, why if that were the case…" She replied. "I would have had six months to do something about it!" Emma then spoke up quietly but still loud enough to be heard.

"Indeed."

"Eh…?" Alita said.

"Which means something happened quite recently…" Emma looked Alita in the eyes. "Something to make the chart a problem for you now." The cracked psyche lock cracked even more as Alita gasped. "…Ms. Tiala. There's no use in trying to hide it. The chart became a threat to you now… because of this!" Emma presented Wocky's check-up report. "TAKE THAT!" She shouted. "A health check-up report… belonging to the defendant." Emma crossed her arms. "The Kitaki's are trying to get out of the business. The health check-up this month was their first ever…" Emma cocked her head to the side as she looked at Alita. "…What did you think when you heard about this?"

"Eh? Oh, n-nothing. Why should I think anything?" Alita asked, nervously. Apollo then stepped in.

"Oh? I would think you were positively beside yourself. Because you were afraid. You knew what Wocky's chest X-ray would reveal!" He said.

"…Urk!" Alita exclaimed.

"A full half year had passed since the operation. You thought you were home free when the chart came back to haunt you!" Apollo said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Alita screeched. Emma saw the cracked psyche lock break.

"That's all, Your Honour." Apollo said. The Judge was silent for a minute before speaking.

"Wh-What just happened?" He asked. "Did… the witness just admit to lying?" Alita was very quiet. Klavier then spoke.

"I sensed it." He said. "There was a great 'aura' emanating from Herr Forehead." Klavier thumped the wall behind him and leaned forward, with a flirtatious grin on his face. "…Very cool." Emma glanced at Apollo and saw him blushing causing her to cough before turning her head to the right and scratch the back of her neck. _Talk about awkward, does he really have flirt with Polly while I'm here? _She thought before taking a deep breath in and clearing her throat, getting everyone's attention back to the matter in hand. Klavier continued. "So, the lady was lying, it seems."

"That's correct." Emma said, as Apollo looked like he would have trouble voicing his thoughts. "She said she had no connection to the Meraktis Clinic. But her connection was deep indeed… A bit too deep." Emma crossed her arms and tapped her left arm with her right hand forefinger. She looked over at Klavier over her glasses. "If the Kitaki's got a hold of this chart with her name…" Emma then looked over at Alita and pushed her glasses up with her right hand, smirking. "…she'd be finished. Isn't that right, Ms Tiala?" Alita was silent for a moment, then began to speak.

"You guessed it." Was all she said. The gallery went into up roar and the Judge banged his gavel to regain order. Emma turned to Apollo and gave him a smile.

"Nice work Apollo! I knew you could do it." She said. Apollo smiled a small smile back. "I knew it was right to help you…" Emma murmured to herself but Apollo over heard.

"What?" He asked but Emma just shook her head and smiled again.

"Wait!" Alita shouted. The court room went quiet once again.

"Ms, Tiala?" The Judge asked.

"It's true, that chart was bad news for me." She said. "That's why I went to meet the doctor that day! But that's all! I told him about Wocky and went home!" Klavier bashed the wall again with his fist.

"…It appears this cross-examination is far from over." He said.

"Wh-Whaaaaaat!?" Apollo exclaimed. He looked over at Emma, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"She hid the truth from us, this is clear, yet…" Klavier continued. "It is not clear that this truth has anything to do with the case at hand!"

"Hmm…" The Judge said in contemplation. "Very well. The witness will add this to her testimony. And… we'll have a bit more cross-examination." Emma nudged Apollo's shoulder. He looked over at her.

"You're close Apollo. Keep going, we can get to the truth." She said. Apollo nodded and listened to her testimony once more.

"Nothing happened at all. I warned him, and left."

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. "You say 'nothing happened' in the doctor's office. I disagree. Take a look at this." Apollo presented the bullet that Emma extracted from the safe in the office.

"What's that? It looks like a squished-up ball of clay." Alita said. "Kind of like you, actually." Emma rolled her eyes at that comment but said nothing and let Apollo continue.

"This bullet was found in the Meraktis Clinic office." Apollo bashed his fists against the desk and pointed at Alita. "Something did 'happen' in that office, Ms. Tiala!"

"OBJECTION!" Klavier shouted. "Enough of this joking around. The police investigated that clinic."

"OBJECTION!" Apollo interrupted. "Ah, but this was stuck inside the doctor's safe." He said, arms crossed.

"Inside the safe…?" Klavier asked, looking slightly worried.

"Guess the police didn't look that far after all…" Emma said. She shook her head and chuckled darkly. "They should really investigate better." She murmured before ranting quietly in Italian about the incompetence of the police department. Apollo nudged Emma's elbow and she snapped out of it.

"OBJECTION!" Klavier shouted out causing Apollo and Emma to jump slightly in surprise. "…But there is a problem." He said, with regained confidence. "How can you say that bullet was fired on that day?"

"OBJECTION!" Emma shouted and smirked. "All we need do is look at the rifling marks on the bullet." She said shrugged. "The pistol was taken from the Kitaki Mansion that day. If the marks on this bullet match the murder weapon…" She trailed off and Apollo continued.

"…Then that proves a firearm was discharged on the day of the murder!" He said, pointing at Klavier.

"… Not bad, Herr Forehead." Klavier said, looking at Apollo who blushed slightly. Emma rolled her eyes. The Judge banged his gavel.

"Bailiff! Have this bullet analysed immediately!" As the Bailiff took the bullet for analysis, Emma looked at Klavier and smirked before talking.

"Rocky, Werden Sie aufhören flirtet mit Apollo ? Speichern Sie es für außerhalb des Gerichtssaals , ja?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he turned away, a slight blush on his cheeks. She chuckled. Apollo looked at her curiously after hearing his name but Emma just shook her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Date: 18__th__ June 2026, 11:15_

_Location: Courtroom 4, California_

The report arrived back after about 15 minutes. Emma read it out loud to the court.

"The rifling marks on both bullets are identical." She put the report down.

"Well…" The Judge said. "It seems as though the bullet in the safe was fired from the murder weapon."

[To be continued]

* * *

**I used Google translate for the German so I apologize for any errors. And to think I have a GCSE in German... :/ Please review with your thoughts or ideas though! :)**


	16. True Colours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Date: 18__th__ June 2026, 11:16_

_Location: Courtroom 4, California_

"Perhaps the defense would like to state their position?" The Judge asked. Apollo took the lead.

"…The bullet in that safe proves one fact:" He started. "A pistol was fired in that office on that day. And at the time of the firing, the safe was open. A safe that contained a top-secret chart."

"Do you think someone was threatening Dr. Meraktis? In order to open the safe?" The Judge asked. Apollo banged his fists against the desk once again.

"Only one person was in a position to do such a thing." Apollo pointed his finger at Alita. "Our witness, Alita Tiala!" The gallery went up in an uproar.

"Order! Order! Order!" The Judge shouted. "Mr Justice! Where are you going with this? Are you accusing the witness!?" He exclaimed. Apollo continued his argument.

"Alita Tiala knew about Wocky Kitaki's botched operation!" He pointed at her again. "She got engaged to him without telling him about it!" He put his arm down. "As long as that bullet remained in his chest, his days were numbered. What if she married him, and then the bullet finally reached its destination!"

"Wh-Whaaaat!?" The Judge exclaimed. Klavier then spoke.

"That reminds me." He said. "Apparently, the Kitaki's have been asserting themselves in lawful business practices… They're making quite a deal of money… a fortune if you will." It suddenly clicked in Emma's head. _Wow, talk about gold digger… _She thought.

"Nefarious! So she planned to marry him just to get her hands on this fortune?" The Judge asked, shocked.

"OBJECTION!" Someone shouted. Emma looked over to where she heard the objection come from, only to see Wocky standing there looking very pissed off. "You keep talking trash about my Alita and I'll sue you lawyer-man!" He exclaimed. Emma just sighed and looked over at Wocky.

"Wocky you do realise that she is just using you to get some quick and easy cash right?" She asked. Wocky just scowled at her.

"Shut up lady, I ain't talking to ya, I'm talking to the lawyer guy." Emma just sighed and crossed her arms. She nodded her head at Apollo towards Wocky.

"Huh? Me!?" He said.

"Yeah! You said… You said you'd… You'd…" Wocky said. "You'd abuse my Alita!"

"Um, I think you mean 'accuse'…!" Emma spoke up but Wocky ignored her.

"Same difference! Well lawyer-man you can't have her! She's mine." He exclaimed. "It was me! I shot that doctor! Me! He left me to die, so I left him to die, too, there in that park!"

"W… Wocky!" Apollo said, hair drooping. Emma would have found it funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Just cool down for a second Wocky." Emma asked. Wocky just continued to talk.

"You keep your hands off my Alita! Or I'll…" HE was cut off by giggling. Emma looked over to see Alita giggling to herself.

"M… Ms. Tiala?" The Judge asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…" She giggled again. "It's been so long since I've laughed so hard."

"Something funny?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Wocky. Wake up and smell reality!" She said.

"A… Alita-baby?" Wocky asked.

"The signature on the chart, the engagement…" She snorted. "I mean, come on! It's so obvious. Even for a brainless, spoiled brat such as yourself."

"Alita…" Wocky trailed off. _Finally showing your true colours then… _Emma thought.

"Your honesty is like a breath of foul air, Fräulein." Emma smirked at this comment and stifled a chuckle.

"Hey, I wasn't getting out of this clean, anyway." Alita said.

"So… The family fortune is what you're really after, correct?" Emma asked looking over at Alita.

"That's right. I wanted the money." She said

"No way! That's wack! I ain't trying to hear that!" Wocky exclaimed.

"Should have done the wedding earlier. Oh well." Alita sighed. "By the way, can I ask you a question?"

"Who, me?" Apollo asked. Alita nodded.

"I believe you said you were going to abuse me?" Emma rolled her eyes and interrupted.

"It's accuse." She said. Alita ignored her.

"Of what crime, might I ask?"

"Huh?" Apollo replied.

"Oh, I'm a bad girl. Sure I got close to the brat because I wanted his money." Alita said. "But he was the one with the pistol. HE could have fired it into the safe after I'd already left the clinic."

"What…?" Apollo started to talk but was interrupted again by Alita.

"I would never do a thing like that. It was definitely that silly brat."

"Wait, but…" Apollo was interrupted again, this time by Emma.

"What are you going on about?" She asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. "You had the most to lose if that chart was found."

"…But I didn't have a pistol, now did I?" Alita asked. Emma frowned.

"True…" She said trailing off into thought.

"All I've heard is Wocky. 'It was me! I shot him!'"

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted, making Emma jump slightly. "That's only because he is trying to protect you!" He exclaimed. Klavier then intercepted by thumping the wall with his fist again

"Sorry to intrude on this lovely conversation…" He said. "But you are forgetting one critical point."

"What point?" Apollo asked. Emma sighed.

"Yes she wanted the chart, and we assume that she threatened the doctor into opening the safe…" She turned to Apollo and looked at him over the top of his glasses. "But then why did she not take the chart?" Klavier nodded in agreement.

"…Ms. Tiala." The Judge said after a couple of minute's silence.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It is clear to this court that you are not a very good fiancée." The judge said.

"Oh. I'm flattered." Alita replied.

"Perhaps it's time you told us the truth?" The Judge asked. "Tell us about yourself, including your actions and the whereabouts on that day." Apollo bashed his hands on the desk once again.

"Don't forget!" He exclaimed before pointing at her. "We've proven that you were at the Meraktis Clinic on the day of the crime!"

[To be continued]

* * *

**Please review with your thoughts :D**


End file.
